The field of this invention relates to chairs, and more particularly to a chair which has been specifically designed to be employed by a hairdresser during the performing of hairdressing duties upon a customer.
There have been several different types of chairs which have been specifically designed to be used by the customer of the hairdresser. The hairdresser is to normally stand and move about the customer during performance of the hairdressing duties. If there is to be provided some form of a seat for the hairdresser, it generally will be no more than a stool.
Hairdressers are constantly using hairdressing articles, such as hair rollers, hair pins, combs, brushes, and the like. Also, the hairdresser is required to work on the lower portion of the person's hair and also to do work on the upper portion of the person's hair. It would be desirable to design some type of a seating arrangement for the hairdresser in which the seat could be adjusted to different heights to facilitate hairdressing operations at the lower portion of the person's hair, as well as to the upper portions of the person's hair. Also, it would be convenient if the chair could include some form of a tray, wherein the tray could be movable to different desirable locations adjacent the customer. The purpose for the tray is to support hairdressing articles to facilitate their usage, eliminating the need for the hairdresser to have to secure a hairdressing article that is spaced some distance from the customer.